Mi Mejor Maestro
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: este fic fue hecho para participar en el concurso de la torre que cuidan gaia y duare. trata de un POV de Draco sobre el inicio del 6º año y su vida a partir de ahi. no hay spoiler del 6º libro. ESTA TERMINADO COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

"importante": leer los comentarios del autor al pie de pagina antes de comenzar para de esta manera entender mejor la idea del autor. y si esta completa esta historia y consta de 4 cap.

declaro: los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi amor J.K.R. de Lios ( XDD)  
no persivo ninguna clase de remuneracion economica, salvo uno que otro insulto y alentadores comentarios

personajes: Harry y Draco

* * *

Mi mejor maestro

Cáp. 1 - Inicios

Le conocía muy poco. Hacía más de 5 años que lo vi por última vez, y mas de 7 años de que lo vi como realmente era.

Después de regresar al colegio para lo que sería mi sexto año en el mismo, supe que alguien muy cercano a él había perecido; la verdad a mi realmente no me importaba. Yo tenía mis propios problemas existenciales como para dedicarle algo de tiempo a problemas que no me concernían.

Sin embargo, no paso desapercibida hasta para mi que su actitud era muy diferente. Regularmente cuando alguien cercano a ti muere, puedes ver el dolor de esas personas y su sufrimiento aun después de varios meses, por lo que supe era alguien muy importante para él. Pero su actitud era muy rara; no parecía que le afectara. Al contrario. Se veía feliz, tranquilo, sin huella de pérdida alguna; eso fue lo que mas me inquieto, y solo dejaba muy pocas opciones a la imaginación. Y la mas obvia era que, de alguna forma, había olvidado su pérdida; o es que en verdad era alguien especial y había terminado por aceptar la desgracia y la veía de un modo diferente. Lo que sea que fuese me marco mucho.

Mis problemas no hacían mas que aumentar continuamente; la presión de mi padre por aceptar algo que yo no quería me tenia al borde de un colapso nervioso. La única forma que veía para sacar todo el estrés que esto me ocasionaba en ese entonces era la de fastidiar a las personas, de humillarlas. Si lo pasaba mal, por ende ellos también; y quien mejor que el marginado para recibir mis desquites. Total, estaba recientemente probado que ya nada le afectaba.

Buscaba cualquier momento para desquitarme, para de alguna manera tonta justificarme de sobreponerme a mis problemas, haciendo que otros sufrieran por mi. Era a todas luces un plan perfecto.  
Claro, debo admitir que en ese entonces sabía muy poco de la vida.

Al comienzo del año escolar le deje descansar una semana. ¡Era tan magnánimo en ese tiempo! (o al menos así me engañaba a mi mismo). Según yo, lo hice para que se repusiera totalmente de la pérdida. Me entere por casualidad que la persona que había muerto fue su padrino, un completo asesino y amante de la destrucción, y que por desgracia estaba de alguna manera loca y retorcida ligada a mi familia. Yo no le conocía, y para ser francos, no me importaba.

Pasada la semana de gracia y con la recién descubierta información, decidí que era hora de descargar un poco la envidia y odio que llevaba acumulada; necesitaba desquitarme con alguien. La primera oportunidad se dio en los corredores que llevaban a la clase de pociones del profesor Snape, para mi gusto un hombre muy inteligente y gran conocedor de pociones, además de ser el jefe de la casa mas temible del colegio. Debo admitir que no fue uno de mis momentos mas lúcidos, pero en aquel tiempo era sumamente brillante.

Hábilmente puse en su mochila una pluma de plata que me había obsequiado mi querida madre; el plan era que en cuanto el profesor pidiera que anotáramos la lista de ingredientes que se requerían para hacer la poción en turno, armaría un gran escándalo, ridiculizándolo, y dar paso abierto a los insultos y la humillación. Así que me hice tonto un rato buscando en mi mochila la pluma, sacando los libros y pergaminos que llevaba en aquel entonces y procurando que todos me oyeran maldecir por no encontrar la bendita pluma obsequio, que era muy cara por añadidura.

El profesor, al verme armar escándalo, se acerco a mi para preguntar el motivo de mi actitud. Le respondí que mi pluma había sido deliberadamente sustraída de mi mochila, puesto que yo estaba seguro de haberla puesto ahí. Le pregunte a mis compañeros de casa, y ellos leales (y aunque no les constara) me apoyaron; rápidamente el profesor, haciendo gala de una arrogancia y falso sentido de ofensa a su casa y su clase, por el hecho que alguien se atreviese a realizar esa bajeza, ordeno a los alumnos a sacar el contenido de las mochilas en su presencia. Así mi plan surtió el efecto deseado; ahí estaba, brillante y desafiante, en el escritorio del niño mas estupido y bueno del colegio: "San Potter".  
Para todos fue causa de sorpresa, incluso para el profesor; pero lo mas extraño es que Potter no se sorprendió. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse. Nada; solo una mirada fija hacia mi fue su única respuesta. Eso, lejos de enojarme, me alegro. Así que di inicio al discurso que tenía trazado.

-¡Como te atreves, infeliz ladrón! Eres como los cuervos de mal augurio, a los que aquello que brilla les llama la atención. ¡Basura¿O es que como perdiste algo, planeas sustituirlo por otra cosa de mas valor?- eso fue un golpe bajo, debo reconocer- Que bueno que tus padres están muertos, o se morirían de vergüenza...

Planeaba continuar, pero el profesor me detuvo. Lo que mas me dolió en mi gran plan fue el no obtener la reacción esperada por parte de mi víctima. Nada, ni una muestra de sentirse ofendido, rabia, odio, nada. Al contrario; la clase se volteo a verme con sorpresa e indignación. Incluso el profesor me dirigió una mirada de decepción, y es que debo admitir que se me paso la mano. Tan solo recogió la pluma, descontó un tanto de puntos a la casa rival y solicitó que al término de la clase el acusado se quedara. Así transcurrió la clase; las únicas reacciones que fueron las deseadas fueron ofrendadas por el pobretón y la insufrible sangre sucia.

Atónito aun por que mi brillante plan no se concreto como lo tenia planeado, proseguí con la clase; en varias oportunidades me voltee a observarle y fue peor para mi, por que a pesar de todo le vi sonreír y realizar su poción como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso me enervo, pero ya no podía hacer nada; estaba claro que el profesor no me dejaría proseguir.

Al termino de la clase todos salimos, y como estaba pactado, el acusado se quedo a solas con el profesor. No tengo ni idea de que fue lo que paso ahí, ya que no podía quedarme, puesto que ahí estaban esperándole sus eternos amigos; no me quedo otra opción que proseguir mi camino. Aun así me escondí por ahí cerca para tratar de averiguar que castigo le pusieron. No tuve que esperar mucho, ya que unos instantes después escuche voces que se acercaban, una de ellas casi gritando y otra casi igual de fuerte conteniéndola; era claro que eran el pobretón y la sangre sucia, pero la voz que me interesaba escuchar, saber que sentía y que pensaba, se negaba a participar en el debate.  
-¡Ese desgraciado¡¿Como te atrevió a ponerte esa trampa¡Es un imbecil, no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que dijo!- gritaba el pelirrojo, irascible.  
- ¡Contrólate! Ya paso; se que fue en extremo cruel, pero sabes que es un imbecil... ya no te atormentes, si Harry no lo hace¿por que tu si?- grito la chica de cabellera alborotada.

Finalmente, escuche la voz que tanto ansiaba oír. Quería escucharla llena de frustración, de humillación, de odio y amenazante, pero eso tampoco llego.

- Contrólate Ron, no le des importancia. A fin de cuentas ya estoy acostumbrado; creo que ya soy inmune- contesto el chico de cabellos negros sin un dejo de amargura; es mas, lo dijo como si fuese una broma- Y esto es fin de la discusión, tenemos mas clases y el día pinta largo.

Los tres chicos siguieron su camino y ya nadie hizo mención del incidente; pero me di cuenta de que el pobretón y la sangre sucia intercambiaron miradas inseguras y de resignación.

"¿Desde cuando¡¿desde cuando!" fue lo que pude pensar. "¿Como era posible que lo tomara con tanta calma? No puede ser así, va contra toda lógica... ¿que diablos piensa este estúpido!"

Desde ese momento me dedique a observarle. Siempre que lo ofendía o lo retaba solo me miraba fijamente y sin emoción, sin ganas, como si fuera invisible. ¿Que diablos le pasaba! Ya no tenían efectos mis insultos y los intentos por humillarle, y eso no hacia mas fácil mi vida; al contrario. Esa era la única forma de sacar un poco de mi frustración y ahora se me estaba negando. Me decidí entonces a saber que es lo que pasaba; siempre fui bueno descubriendo secretos y me puse a ello. La ventaja de seguir siendo prefecto fue una herramienta muy valiosa en esa época, pues me permitió hacer más fácil mi labor de espionaje, y las casualidades fueron inmejorables.

Ahí fue cuando mi vida realmente cambio. El profesor Snape me obligo a realizar una ronda nocturna por el colegio, porque corría el rumor que unos estudiantes salían en las noches quien sabe a donde; claro que yo ya sabia que la mayoría eran de mi casa, cosa que el profesor desconocía. Aun así tuve que hacerlo de mala gana.  
Me decidí a fingir que realizaba mi labor y subí a las torres del castillo, y de paso busqué un lugar donde descansar y hacerme el desentendido; aún no se que fue lo que me llevo a la torre de astronomía. Supongo que me apetecía mirar las estrellas.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pude sentir una magia muy poderosa, sumamente suave y plagada de una tristeza infinita; supongo que esto era para evitar que alguien entrara, ya que al sentir esa corriente tocando mi piel, mi corazón se afligió de una manera muy fuerte. Las lagrimas estuvieron a punto de brotar de mis ojos, pero al mismo tiempo algo me incitaba a entrar; así que haciendo acopio de mi voluntad, atravesé la puerta. No pude evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de mi ser y corazón; la sensación era tan devastadora y apabullante que me vi tentado a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia mi habitación para abrazar mi almohada, y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho; pero fue entonces que lo vi.  
Ahí estaba, sentado en el piso, de espaldas a la puerta, con su cabeza fija en el cielo estrellado. En la penumbra de la habitación no le reconocí de inmediato, así que me acerque para castigarle por estar fuera de su casa a tan altas horas de la noche; y lo que vi en ese entonces aun hace que mi corazón llore. Era ni mas ni menos que el chico mas famoso del mundo mágico: Harry Potter.

Como últimamente había hecho, me ignoro por completo. Quería hablar, pero un nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía; lo vi ahí, sin emoción, la mirada fija en el cielo como una estatua, sin prácticamente vida; se veía vacío y vulnerable, y a la ves lejano e inalcanzable, ajeno al mundo.

Lo cierto es que ya no podía moverme. Estaba completamente sorprendido y desorientado; no podía hilar mis ideas, y el aire tan denso y cargado de dolor no facilitaba la labor. Mis ojos no paraban de producir lagrimas, y no por el efecto biológico de lubricación, pues eran lagrimas de mi alma. El sentir ese dolor tan ajeno y tan mío, hizo que mis defensas tan bien construidas y fortalecidas cedieran; hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba que ya había olvidado la sensación del líquido tibio deslizándose sobre mis mejillas. Era tanta la sensación de ahogamiento, que un quejido seguido de hipamiento salieron de mis labios; sentía un sufrimiento tan terrible que amenazaba mi cordura.  
Fueron quizás mis lamentos lo que sacaron a Harry Potter de ese trance; y así, tan rápido como su mirada se poso en mí, el dolor aumento y de repente desapareció. La magia suave y cargada de dolor se replegó y volvió al causante de esa atmósfera.

El chico permaneció sentado y su mirada volvió al sitio anterior, como si no me hubiese visto. Con mucha voluntad obligué a mi cuerpo a volver a la normalidad; la respiración entrecortada poco a poco fue normalizándose, mis ojos dejaron de producir lagrimas y mi visión antes empañada se volvió a ajustar. El nudo en mi garganta desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, y cuando mi cuerpo volvió a ser mío, mi cerebro se recupero del shock. Estaba listo para hablar, pero el se me adelanto.

- ¿Quien eres, extraño, y por que llorabas?- me pregunto con suavidad pero sin emoción, sin esperar realmente una respuesta y sin siquiera verme.

¿Qué quién era? Lo dicho, había perdido la cordura. Pero aun así, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes me estremecía; así que decidí contestar al obvio reto.

- Soy Draco Malfoy, estúpido- conteste sumamente ofendido. ¿Como se atrevía a desconocerme después de mas de 5 años de estar fastidiándolo?

- Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy estúpido- me respondió con seguridad y de manera apacible- Yo soy… soy… perdona, pero no se quien soy... ¿Acaso tu sabes quien soy?

- Eres un completo imbecil- respondí ante esa estúpida broma.

- Entonces soy Completo Imbecil, mucho gusto- respondió el chico de ojos verdes vacíos y carentes de emoción.

Al ver sus ojos supe que eso no era una broma. En verdad me desconocía, y aparentemente él también se desconocía a si mismo; no me quedo otra opción que tranquilizarme y explicarle bien las cosas. El que el estuviera loco no era motivo para que yo también lo estuviera.  
- A ver, primero una cosa. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, así nada mas, solo Draco Malfoy. Y tú eres Harry Potter- le explique, señalándome y luego señalándole.

- Pero tu dijiste que era un completo imbecil- me respondió, de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente.

- Bueno, en parte, pero tu nombre es Harry Potter- volví a responderle, un poco preocupado; la verdad me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Podría ser que alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo desmemorizante, y si alguien me veía ahí podrían fácilmente acusarme. Eso sí sería novedad, por que por primera vez yo no tenia nada que ver. Así que opte por mejor regresar por donde había entrado.

Me di media vuelta y estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta, cuando de pronto ésta se cerro violentamente. Rápidamente me gire para enfrentarme al muchacho y obligarlo a dejarme salir; aun recuerdo que saque velozmente mi varita y la dirigí hacia él.

- ¿Que es eso que tienes en la mano¿Pretendes pegarme con eso?- cuestionó. Era obvio que era mi varita, pero si me hacía esa pregunta¿como demonios pudo cerrar la puerta?

- Claro que no te pegare con ella, pero haré algo peor si no me dejas salir ahora- le respondí con mucho coraje.

- Pues francamente dudo que puedas hacerme algo con ese palo, a menos que me quieras sacar un ojo- me reto, pero como ya no era novedad, lo hizo sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Este palo es mi varita mágica, idiota- le conteste muy ofuscado; mi paciencia tiene un limite, pequeño, pero lo hay.

- ¿Y para que quieres una varita mágica?- me preguntó nuevamente, como si realmente no supiera nada. De nuevo me vi envuelto en la explican de las cosas.

- Las varitas mágicas es lo que usamos los magos para realizar hechizos. Sin ella no podemos hacer magia¿has comprendido?- le dije, sintiendo que ya estaba al limite de mis fuerzas.

-Tonto- me respondió, pero ahora con una hermosa sonrisa. Me vi a mi mismo embelezado por esa sonrisa; tal vez por que fue extraño que hacía unos momentos no mostrara ninguna gesticulación, y ahora mostrara tal sonrisa, pero no pensaba volver a ver ese gesto.

- ¿Que dijiste¿que soy un tonto¡Aquí el único tonto eres tú!- le grite, recuperando mi cordura.

- Si, eres un tonto, y lo eres por que piensas que para hacer magia necesitas un pedazo de madera- me respondió con su voz suave, serena y dulce; nunca la había escuchado así. En verdad hacía que mi corazón y mis oídos quisieran que siguiera hablando, y no se hizo del rogar. Con un gesto me pidió que me acercara, y lo mas sorprendente es que lo hice. Me acerque y quede como a dos pasos de distancia de él. Pude ver sus ojos verdes, muy intensos; pero lo mas curioso es que podía ver una especie de luz en ellos. Siguió con su explicación.

- La magia se manifiesta de diversas formas, cuando sientes el aire soplar, cada vez que ves la maravilla de la naturaleza, en el nacimiento de una flor, en el volar de las aves; todas esas cosas son manifestaciones de la magia. ¿Sabes por que los magos y brujas usan varitas mágicas? Y no me digas que por que sin ellas no pueden hacer magia.

No podía hablar; nunca me había puesto a pensar en el por que usábamos varitas mágicas. Siempre di por hecho que sin ellas un mago estaba indefenso, así que solo negué con la cabeza.

-Lo imaginé- dijo. -Las varitas son importantes, pero hoy en día están sobrestimadas; las varitas son simples canalizadores de nuestra magia interna, la enfocan y la dirigen con mayor precisión. Además, el núcleo esta dotado de memoria; esto quiere decir que aunque no conozcas bien el hechizo y sus efectos, lo puedes realizar. Si bien no tan poderosos, por que algo mas importante que la varita es la voluntad, y el verdadero motivo detrás del deseo.

Sus palabras eran dulces, y en mi corazón las sabía ciertas. Estaba a punto de pedirle que continuase, cuando de repente y sin que me diera cuenta, alguien me tomo por los hombros y me obligo a voltear. De momento sentí que todo se revolvía en mi interior; fue como si de pronto me despertaran de un hermoso sueño. Cuando me repuse de esa sensación abrí los ojos y pude ver que unos ojos azules me observaban detenidamente mientras me tenían fuertemente sujeto.  
Era ni mas ni menos que el director del colegio; en ese entonces para mi era un simple viejo loco. Hoy en día mi opinión ha cambiado radicalmente, pero en ese momento sí que lo odie por sacarme de forma tan brusca del trance en que Harry Potter me tenia inmerso. Después de observarme un buen rato, por fin hablo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Malfoy¿puede decirme cuanto es dos mas dos?

Pude notar cierta preocupación en su voz, pero me ofendió seriamente el que hiciera una pregunta tan estúpida como esa.

- Tómese su tiempo, tranquilo, sin prisas- dijo.

Me estaba tratando como un estúpido. ¿Que se creía, que era Longbottom? Lógicamente me enoje; me separe de él con mucha brusquedad y le conteste de la manera mas cortés.

- Son 4, profesor Dumbledore.

En cuanto respondí (y supongo que también influyo la forma en que lo hice), suspiro aliviado, como si algo terrible hubiera estado a punto de pasarme y la hubiera librado por poco.

- Me alegro de que se encuentre bien. Ahora si es tan amable de dejarnos solos, se lo agradecería mucho.

¿Qué me fuera¿Estaba loco o que? No me iría de ahí sin una explicación de lo que había ocurrido. Primero ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, y después esas clases de magia con Potter; y para rematar, la expresión del director de alivio por algo que posiblemente me hubiese ocurrido. Creo que el director se dio perfectamente cuenta de lo que pensaba, por lo que me dijo que me fuera a descansar y que a la mañana siguiente me mandaría llamar a su despacho para tener una conversación con el.

De mala gana acepte. Cuando ya estaba saliendo de la torre, pude escuchar que algo golpeaba el suelo. Claramente supe que era un cuerpo; me voltee para asegurarme, pero el director me grito que me fuera a dormir, mientras él levantaba el cuerpo de Potter. Nunca en todos los años de colegio lo había visto gritar a nadie de esa manera; sentí verdadero pánico, así me mejor me fui a mi habitación. Tenía mucho que pensar y muchas preguntas se acumulaban en mi mente. Sin lugar a dudas, el día posterior se deberían de aclarar.

Esa noche no pude descansar mucho; mi mente se resistía a descansar, pues una y otra vez aparecía ante mi el rostro vacío de Harry Potter. No podía dejar de pensar en esa poderosa magia recorriéndome, arrancándome lagrimas de mis ojos y de mi alma, un dolor que nunca en mi corta vida había experimentado... finalmente mi cansancio venció al fin y logré dormir algo.

continuara...

* * *

saludos

reciban un fuerte y caluroso abrazo a quellos que se toman la molestia de leerme y ma aun aquellos que me escriben o escribiran ( eso me gustaria)

primero que nada pido disculpa a las personas que esperan una continuacion de "la historia secreta de HP", por desgracia tengo una virtud que en ocaciones es un defecto que es ser perfeccionista y no me gusta que las cosas no esten bien, por ello el fic no avanza aun no me convence lo que llevo escrito, pero pronto habra actualizacion

segundo: esta historia se hizo antes que el 6º libro saliera al mercado y yo aun no lo leeo ( me muero de ganas) asi que con confianza no hay spoilers

tercero: la historia partcipo en el concurso de la torre que cuidan "gaia y duare", y aunque no gane le puse mucho corazon

cuarto: para entender mejor mi idea les explico que este es un punto de vista de Draco y no hay mas narrador que el, ya que solo puede comentar lo que penso y como vio las cosas, no asi los personajes y no puede decir como penso ya que no le consta. por que no es omniciente como saber que pensaba cada quien, es como cuando te cuentan un suceso que alguien vivio, solo te dice que dijo la persona y como lo vio el, vamos es como cuando cuentas un chisme y no dices: "fulanito penso ...", por que la verdad no sabes asi mismo es mi idea de un verdadero POV

quinto: dedicado a Gaia, Duare y Lanthir, con la enseñanza que plasman en sus fics, que son gran fuente de inspiracion

sexto: no es que la verdad tenga la verguenza, pero me gustaria que comentaran lo que sintieron y como vieron lo que plasme, a lo mejor no me exprese como yo queria y se da a malos entendidos

bueno eso es todo y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

listo aqui la segunda entrega, como ya ta terminada se actualiza apenas tenga tiempo de revisarlo bien, solo pequeños ajustes

* * *

Cap. 2 : Los objetivos de la vida

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como prometió el director, me mando a llamar con el profesor Snape. De hecho él estaba muy extrañado por el suceso, pero no me pidió explicaciones, así que me guió a la oficina de Dumbledore. Una vez dentro, este le pidió al profesor que esperara afuera; yo creo que no le gustó la idea, porque le vi muy molesto, pero a mi no me importo. Seguramente trataríamos algo muy secreto y quería que participáramos los menos posibles. No recuerdo muy bien como era el despacho; si bien era interesante, no me atraía en ese momento ponerme a observar. Me urgía una explicación y al parecer mi aprensión era notoria, por que no me hizo esperar demasiado.

- Tal como le prometí Sr. Malfoy, he solicitado su presencia para explicarle lo que ocurrió la noche anterior; pero antes, si es posible, me gustaría escuchar su versión de la historia- me dijo con una voz suave y serena; por un momento me recordó a mi abuelo.

Le comente que yo hacía mi ronda nocturna, ya que el jefe de mi casa así lo había solicitado. Le dije que sin saber bien por qué algo me guió a la torre, y si bien sentí algo extraño al tocar la puerta, me arme de valor y entré. Que ahí vi sentado a Potter en el suelo, y que había algo en el aire, como una sensación de soledad y tristeza que inundaban el lugar. Que de pronto me vi a mi mismo llorando; no era que me apenara, pero hacía tiempo no lo hacía, y que cuando pensé que enloquecería, él me observo un momento, y el dolor y sufrimiento que había experimentado se incremento exponencialmente; y así como se incrementó, en un segundo desapareció. Que casi podía jurar que vi como el ambiente mismo de la habitación entraba en Harry Potter. También le dije que después parecía que el chico no me conocía, y que de hecho, me pregunto hasta su nombre. Y lo raro fue que aunque no supiera quien era, sabía mucho de magia.

El director, luego de escuchar mi versión, medito un rato; me ofreció un dulce, y yo, que soy una persona muy educada, se que no debes despreciar un dulce. Menos aún cuando no has desayunado y el que te lo da es el director del colegio. Por cierto que estaba delicioso. En fin, después de mucho meditarlo hablo de nuevo, con una voz fuerte pero suave, tranquila y serena, haciendo las debidas pausas para dar énfasis a lo que decía.

- Bien... mucho me temo que usted estuvo expuesto al efecto Potter, como hemos decidido llamarlo. No se si usted este enterado, pero un ser muy querido del Sr. Potter falleció hace muy poco tiempo; me parece que estaba emparentado lejanamente con su familia, Sr. Malfoy.  
Se muy bien que son muy pocos los que están al tanto de la vida del Sr. Potter, pero me tomaré la libertad de hablarle un poco al respecto, para que entienda lo que ha pasado. Después de perder a sus padres, el Sr. Black iba a estar a su cuidado como su padrino legal, pero desafortunadamente fue acusado injustamente de un crimen que no cometió; por lo mismo, no pudo hacerse cargo del cuidado del Sr. Potter.  
Él contaba con su padrino para pronto salir del hogar al cual le forzamos a vivir, y si bien su actual familia no le entendía o le quería, le mantenía vivo, y por eso es que estaba con ellos; pero pienso que después de perder la esperanza de una vida mejor, el conocer a alguien que le demostró afecto por ser quien el era y perderlo, le afecto de manera terrible. Esto es comprensible, pues quizás estaba resignado a la soledad; pero cuando Sirius apareció en su vida y le dio esperanza de una mejor vida, todo cambió.  
Sin embargo, cuando el Sr. Black desapareció, el volverse a quedar solo fue aún peor, por que ya había experimentado la esperanza de algo nuevo. Eso fue un fuerte golpe para él; solo puedo imaginar el sufrimiento que sintió, y aun así creo que me falta imaginación.  
Aun no sabemos en que momento sucedió, pero parece que se hechizo a si mismo para nunca volver a tener emociones tales como el amor y la esperanza, para nunca volver a sufrir o llorar; pero lo que en principio pareciera un hechizo simple, poco a poco se convirtió en una maldición, y la prueba es que no puede expresar enojo o alegría plena. Si le ve sonreír es algo fingido y nada le molesta, pero aunque no lo sienta de manera conciente, su magia lo resiente; y de alguna manera debe liberar esas emociones. Por eso, cuando le ocurre algún suceso que normalmente le heriría emocionalmente, sube hasta la torre de astronomía y despliega su magia; eso no lo hace de manera conciente, y por eso es que no le recordó ni se recordó a si mismo.  
Pero lo mas interesante de este asunto es el que usted pudiera llegar al ojo del huracán; nosotros no podemos acercarnos a menos de 10 metros de la puerta, por que su magia nos afecta de la misma manera que a usted le afecto; pero por mas que hemos intentado, nunca pudimos acercarnos. Solo hasta que su magia se debilita como para poder aturdirlo.

Cuando mencionó que lo aturdían realmente me moleste. ¿Como podían hacerle eso, si sabían que estaba sufriendo¿Como se atrevían a lastimarlo físicamente? Estuve a punto de insultarlo. En ese entonces no sabía por que me molesto tanto escuchar eso, pero creo que se dio cuenta de mi molestia. Aún así, continúo con su explicación.

- Le aturdimos, por que de seguir desplegando su magia de esa manera, atenta contra su propia vida; esa manifestación de poder es muy desgastante y devastadora. Su cuerpo no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

No sabia ya que pensar. Por un lado, le herían para que no siguiera haciendo daño; por otro lado, según explicó, fui el único que pudo acercarse mas a él antes de que se debilitara y le pudieran aturdir. Ahora me explicaba por que se había desmayado cuando estaba saliendo de la torre.  
Después de estar un momento sumergido en mis pensamientos el director volvió a hablar.

-Sr. Malfoy... discúlpeme si le ofendo de alguna manera, pero quisiera pedirle si es posible, que nos ayudara a controlar al Sr. Potter. De alguna manera parece que usted esta mejor preparado para enfrentarse al problema y poderle ayudar; usted logro que entrara en un estado consciente dentro de su inconciencia. Se que es mucho pedirle, pero estamos hablando de la vida de un ser humano; también se que le afecto el contacto con él. Pero usted es muy especial, y no es por adularlo; como bien sabe, yo no soy de esas personas. Puede preguntarle a su padre. Pero se reconocer cuando alguien es especial, y el hecho de resistir y mantener su cordura y conciencia habla mucho de usted; mas aun, el que pudo percibir el momento en que la magia regresaba a su propietario. Esa es una habilidad muy difícil de poseer.  
También comprenderé si decide no ayudar; yo mismo me he enfrentado al efecto Potter y es muy desgastante; nunca he salido tan airoso como usted lo hizo. Prometo mantener toda la discreción necesaria para que no se vea implicado de manera directa. Mi intención no es sobornarle, pero podríamos ayudarle de manera directa en sus estudios; además, todo lo que trate en la Torre será única y exclusivamente privado, y usted decidirá si desea compartirlo. Lo único que le pido es que descubra si hay una manera de romper el hechizo. Nosotros haremos el resto. Eso es todo lo que le pido.

Cuando terminó de hablar, me di cuenta que el director estaba realmente preocupado por la situación; el hecho que me ofreciera esta información, así como las generosas ofertas, me tentaron sobre manera. Si me ayudaría con mi calificación y todo lo que tratáramos sería privado y no se me involucraría, no veía ningún inconveniente. Además, en aquel entonces era una persona muy curiosa. Realmente no lo pensé mucho. Tendría el apoyo incondicional del director, y eso era algo que difícilmente uno puede resistir.

Antes de darle mi respuesta le observe durante unos instantes; en verdad se veía muy anciano, con su ojos cansados y preocupados. Aunque sonreía, podía sentir su incertidumbre. Ciertamente se me estaba delegando prácticamente la vida de un ser humano, y sin importar el apellido, era un ser humano. Así que lo decidí.

- Sr. Director, no se preocupe. Me haré cargo hasta donde mis facultades me lo permitan; pero aparte de lo que me ha ofrecido, tengo también solicitudes. No se alarme, no soy codicioso. Solo pido, por así decirlo, su... apoyo, para lo que se avecina en mi futuro.

Desde hacía tiempo tenía la idea de poder alejarme de mi padre, de huir y desaparecer de su vista. Ya no soportaba mas el hecho que siempre estuviera comparándome y humillándome, y esta situación beneficiaría de sobremanera mis planes.

El director lo medito un momento. Ciertamente, dar su apoyo a alguien que no conocía muy bien era difícil, pero también estaba el hecho que me arriesgaba mucho. Terminó por aceptar, y me pidió que le avisara al profesor Snape que podía entrar; me pidió que me retirara, y me dijo que me avisaría luego cual sería el plan de acción.

Realice todo lo que solicitó y deje al profesor con el director. No tengo ni idea de lo que hablaron, pero pude intuir que al profesor no le pareció la idea y, aunque no me dijo nada, su actitud lo delataba.  
Ese día hice lo posible por no encontrarme con Potter; aun no sabía como actuar, aunque era un alivio el saber que no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió. No obstante, dicen que lo menos deseas es lo que mas tienes. Salía del comedor cuando le vi entrar; yo seguí mi camino como si no le hubiese visto. No tenía ganas ni de pelear ni de hablar, solo quería pensar; y justo cuando pase a su lado, me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

- Dime¿es necesaria la varita después de todo?

No podía creerlo. Me habían asegurado que no recordaba nada de lo que hacía cuando entraba en trance, y ahora hacía plena referencia de lo que platicamos la noche anterior. ¿Que demonios pasaba? No se me estaba informando bien de las cosas. Eso no estaba nada bien, tenía que estar bien informado de los hechos para poder actuar. Así que de momento solo me limité a responder como si estuviera hablando de algo que yo no sabía.

- ¿De que demonios hablas, Potter? No molestes, no estoy de humor.

Quite mi brazo de manera brusca y seguí mi camino; si en un principio quería ir a mi habitación, los planes habían cambiado, y me dirigí de nuevo al despacho del director a clamar por respuestas. Siempre me pareció sorprendente la habilidad de Dumbledore para saciar mis dudas, pues antes de llegar a su oficina, este iba bajando de ella. Me comento que justamente me estaba buscando, y le explique lo que acaba de acontecer.  
A el también le sorprendió, me di cuenta por la expresión de su semblante; y me juro que me había dado toda la información de lo ocurrido, que posiblemente al haber interactuado con él, algo había cambiado en el patrón de conducta. Aunque no me satisfizo la respuesta, no pude hacer mas, puesto que en verdad se veía que no sabia nada mas. Después de unos minutos me dijo que eso era bueno, que el hecho de que recordara ayudaría a su recuperación, y que debía interactuar mas con él. Me dio una bonita cadena de plata con un dije en forma de dragón, y me indico que con él me avisarían cuando Harry Potter subiera a la torre y tuviera que acudier a su encuentro.

Esa precisa noche, como a las doce, un calor en el pecho me indicaba que Harry (si, ya le llamaba Harry. Me daba flojera decir su apellido o su nombre completo) había subido a la torre. Con mucho cansancio me vestí nuevamente, y cuando estaba por salir, el profesor Snape toco a mi puerta. Me dijo que el me acompañaría; durante el trayecto no hablamos de nada. Todo fue silencio, y cuando estábamos como a 15 metros de la puerta de la torre, se detuvo en seco.  
Me di cuenta que su semblante estaba muy desmejorado, que estaba luchando y reprimiendo las lagrimas; se apretaba muy fuerte las manos, y los labios casi desaparecían de lo apretados que los tenía. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo y con la voz ronca y afectada, me dijo que no podía avanzar mas, que hasta ahí podía llegar. Si no fuera por que en verdad se le veía sufrimiento me hubiese reído de su expresión; si bien no me sentía tan afectado sí sentía algo de dolor, pero aun podía avanzar. Así que proseguí mi camino y tal como la vez anterior, cuando toque la puerta, una corriente invadió mi ser; de nueva cuenta me arme de valor, aunque otra vez me vi tentado a dar media vuelta.  
Cuando entré, él se encontraba en la misma posición que la noche anterior. Logre avanzar hasta donde estaba, pero ya no pude avanzar. El mismo nudo se formo en mi estomago; me tuve que postrar y nuevamente se me escapo un gemido. Él, al escucharme, nuevamente se volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez fue diferente a la vez anterior. La vez pasada en su mirada no había emoción, pero en esta ocasión si había algo, si bien no pude distinguir que era. Pero intuía algo parecido al reproche, o al menos a mi me lo pareció así en ese momento.

Sin dejar de mirarme se levanto y me ofreció su mano para que yo pudiera levantarme. Aun sentía ese ambiente lleno de tristeza, y cuando mi mano tomo la suya, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, una sensación vasta y plena. No supe bien que era eso, pero me influyo mucho valor. Me levante y dirigí mi mirada a la suya; lo que vi aun lo atesoro en mi memoria: sus ojos verdes tan brillantes y tan serenos, tan dulces y lejanos, inspiraban un sentimiento de protección irrefrenables. Se veían tan vulnerables y a la vez tan poderosos, que era sumamente fácil perderse en ese océano verde. El mismo escalofrió que recorría mi cuerpo parecía que había decido instalarse en mi. Aun ahora, cada vez que recuerdo esos ojos, mi cuerpo vibra con la misma intensidad.

Tan solo fueron pocos segundos en los que nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero a mi se me hicieron una dulce eternidad. Cuando el contacto visual se rompió, de nueva cuenta contemplé como la magia llena de sufrimiento entraba en aquel joven de cabellos revueltos, tan negros como la noche. Nuevamente hablo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, su voz ya no era tan parca y seca; era suave y dulce, ligeramente impregnada de emoción. Eso me motivo sobre manera.

- Hola extraño... de nuevo nos volvemos a ver- me dijo, y sonrió.

Bueno, aunque no recordaba mi nombre, al menos si me recordó a mi; así que de nueva cuenta me volví a presentar. Pero cuando le iba a decir quien era, él se me adelantó.

- Mucho gusto Draco. Yo soy Harry Potter, pero puedes llamarme Harry.

Le pregunte que hacía en la torre justo a la media noche, a lo que él me contesto:

- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era mas joven, solía contemplar el cielo, rogando que algo especial sucediera; que alguien bajara de las estrellas y me llevara lejos, muy lejos, a un lugar donde no hubiera que sufrir o penar. Un lugar donde pudiera estar sin temor a ser abandonado. Y algo similar ocurrió, pero no como yo lo deseaba; pienso que tal vez, solo tal vez, no lo desee con todas mis fuerzas.  
Por eso es que estoy aquí, para pedir de nueva cuenta que eso maravilloso suceda, que en verdad suceda y no sea una falsa realidad como la que estoy viviendo. Pero hace poco descubrí que el solo desear algo no es suficiente; si con solo desear sucedieran las cosas que realmente importan, nunca podríamos distinguir o valorarlas por lo que son, y aun que posea magia eso no es sufiente para ser feliz. Al contrario. Debo esforzarme mas; pero creo que estoy en mi limite... tan solo quisiera encontrar alguien que me comprenda, que me entienda, y que comparta conmigo esta confusión que llamamos vida.

Pienso que todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos deseado algo similar, que algo especial ocurriera y cambiara nuestra vida; pero como dijo Dumbledore, es peor cuando una vez probado algo que anhelas lo pierdes. Y el saber que nunca lo volverás a probar, hará que siempre añores ese sentimiento.

Ese pensamiento o sentimiento ya lo había experimentado antes; de igual manera, yo secretamente había anhelado algo parecido. Mi vida era sometimiento y comportamiento. En esa edad difícilmente había encontrado mi verdadera identidad, y estaba perdido en un mar de confusiones; por un lado, mi padre y sus continuos hostigamientos, su afán por que yo fuera alguien que no era y no quería ser. Por otro lado, estaban las hormonas. Yo ya desde hacia tiempo sabía que no era como los demás chicos; mis gustos en lo referente al sexo eran muy diferentes a los de mis conocidos, quienes siempre alardeaban de su buen gusto por las chicas. A mi, por otro lado, no me atraían, o al menos no tanto. Pero eso era malo; el solo pensarlo me hacían sentir sucio e indigno, y no había nadie que me comprendiera o me aceptara. Y creo que mi padre no lo hubiera aceptado de tan buena manera; quizás mi madre lo sospechara, pero no decía nada, y no sabía que hacer.  
No sabía quien era yo mismo y eso me desesperaba; creo que a esa edad siempre necesitamos a alguien que nos guié. Tal vez para Harry esa persona ya no estaba en este mundo¿pero para mi? Quizás como a él, mi guía ya no estaba en este mundo, o tenía que buscarlo.

Después de pensar un poco en sus palabras y entenderlas, me arme de valor y le pregunte el por que me contaba esas cosas. Precisamente a mi, a su enemigo, si no el primero, sí el mas cercano. Pero su respuesta me desarmo completamente.

- Por que tu estas aquí; no hay nadie mas que sienta parecido a lo que yo experimento, y se que estas pasando por algo similar. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero cuando pasaste por esa puerta por primera vez, identifique ese sentimiento que tanto traté de olvidar. Tú de alguna forma pasas por lo mismo, pero eres mas fuerte que yo; puedes soportarlo mejor, y quiero saber el porque. Quiero saber que te da el valor para seguir adelante. Tú al igual que yo buscas a alguien que te apoye, y yo busco algo parecido; tal vez no sea de gran ayuda, pero me gustaría que pensaras en mi como apoyo. Después de verte ayer algo cambio en mi. Tú despertaste algo que enterré en mi corazón y quiero saber que es. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar eso que perdí.

Por un instante dude en que pensar; sabía que sufría, pero lo que me había dicho era cierto. Siempre había deseado encontrar a alguien que me ofreciera su apoyo sin importar que, y si decía que yo que estaba pasando por algo parecido, era algo que había que pensar.  
Le pregunte si sabía lo que se había hecho así mismo, si entendía el alcance de sus acciones. Me miró durante unos instantes, y se sentó de nueva cuenta; me pido que le acompañara y así lo hice. Me senté en el frío suelo de la torre y él se acerco a mi; apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas y comenzó a hablar.

- Se lo que me hice, o mas bien lo que el otro Harry hizo. Estaba desesperado, buscando una forma de huir de una realidad que amenazaba con despedazarse y arrebatarle la cordura. Así que decidió deshacerse de mi, de sus sentimientos; todo iba bien hasta que tu apareciste en esta torre. Yo había aceptado la decisión de Harry y estaba resignado a hundirme en el fondo de su alma y corazón; pero el hacer contacto con nuestra magia, el sentir tu dolor oculto tan parecido al mío, me obligo a salir a flote.  
Sabes que dejar de respirar mata, dejar de comer mata; de igual manera, dejar de sentir te mata lentamente, y aun cuando lo desees, no puedes dejar de hacerlo, pues es algo natural. Aun cuando Harry no era consciente, y ni yo mismo estaba consciente, la magia me sacaba lentamente de su corazón. Esta amenazaba con destruirme, pero cuando tu apareciste y lloraste por mi, cuando tus sollozos llegaron a mi, desperté y tome el control del cuerpo. Nací como un yo consciente, un ser aparte del Harry de día, y solo cuando estoy contigo tomo el control del cuerpo de Harry. Por eso esta mañana, en cuanto te vi te reconocí y quise hablar contigo; pero la forma en que me contestaste me confundió. No sabía si me odiabas o solo fue una casualidad el que te recordara, pero verte de nuevo aquí alivió mis dudas. Estaba pensando que tú también me estabas abandonando, tal como lo hizo el Harry de día.

Nunca supe en que momento comencé a acariciar el cabello de Harry; era tan rebelde y tan suave a la vez. Su calor hacia que el frío que alguna vez llegue a sentir en esa noche se esfumara, y fue al fin que supe el por que de su comportamiento en la mañana. Estaba con la manifestación de los sentimientos de Harry, con el autentico Harry, con miedos y dudas, con un ser que inspiraba a la protección. Alguien que entendía mi corazón. Una parte del misterio se estaba resolviendo, pero ahora que ya sabía que Harry sí tenía sentimientos, la cuestión era averiguar la forma en que se volvieran un solo ente de nuevo. Y ahí si no sabia como ayudarle.  
Me pidió que fuera su amigo nocturno, que estuviera con él en las noches para que no desapareciera; él quería volver a ser parte de Harry, y le pregunte si había alguna manera de que volvieran a unir.

- Hay una forma que seamos uno de nuevo, y esa es que el Harry de día desee volver a sentir, que desee recordar que la vida no es solo sufrir. Y que recuerde que aunque se sufre, también se es feliz; que encuentre a alguien por quien quiera sentir. Solo así volveremos a ser uno.

Le dije que le ayudaría en lo posible y que no se preocupara, pues yo volvería cada noche a visitarle. Después de prometerle eso, se durmió en mis piernas; no sabía que hacer, como lo llevaría a su cuarto, y no sabía ni como entrar a su sala común ni cual era su habitación. Así que lo lleve a mi habitación en la casa de Slytherin; con un hechizo de levitación lo transporte y lo acosté en mi cama. Se veía tan tierno y desvalido... yo estaba cansado al igual que él, pero me imaginaba que era mas desgastante para él dividirse. Lo abrigue bien; la ventaja era que mi cama era grande, así que sin malicia me acosté a su lado, y me quedé dormido aun vestido.

continuara...

* * *

espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos mas pronto de lo que imaginan 


	3. Chapter 3

un cap mas y recuerden solo son 4 sencillos capitulos asi que espero puedan aprender algo de lo que pienso y como veo la vida

* * *

Cáp. 3

El Desarrollo del Curso ( la vida )

La mañana me sorprendió en brazos de Harry; nunca supe en que momento me desvestí. De hecho, pude haber jurado que me dormí vestido, y al igual que yo, Harry estaba desnudo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Fue una sensación tan gratificante... su calor, su respiración lenta y cálida provocando ligeras cosquillas en mi pecho. Aun no se por que cuento esto. Mejor lo dejo para mi.  
Como sea, me tomo por sorpresa la situación; como pude lo desperté poco a poco. Su cabello enredado era muy cómico, y en cuanto pudo enfocar bien me miro con cierta sorpresa. Eso fue un avance¡había mostrado una emoción!. Una idea se formo en mi cabeza; el director me había dicho que cuando algo que normalmente le heriría emocionalmente subía a la torre, buscaba de algún modo evadir el dolor. Pues bien, mientras no le hiriera todo estaría bien. El buscar los sentimientos opuestos al dolor podía ser la clave para curarlo; después de todo, él mismo me había dicho que debía recordar que no solo hay dolor, sino que también alegría, amor y esperanza.

Después de mirarme me preguntó que hacía en su cama, y desnudo. Pude ver claramente su turbación; durante un momento dudé si decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero él se me adelanto. Solo se llevo las manos a la frente y pronunció que lo había vuelto a hacer. Me pidió que le disculpara por las molestias, que ahora mismo se marchaba; le pedí que me explicara si sabía lo que le pasaba y si estaba consiente de sus acciones.

No me respondió. Solo se vistió y se marcho de ahí. Esto sería mas difícil de lo que pensaba; había que planear bien las cosas... y mas que nada debía vestirme, pues hacía mucho frío.

Durante todo el día me dedique a observarle e investigarlo; era claro que conocía muchas de sus expresiones, pues anteriormente era muy fácil sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero ahora no podría darme ese lujo, puesto que si le ofendía o le trataba mal, su condición podría empeorar. Aún así, debía hacer que reaccionara.

El director cumplió su promesa; me dijo que me ayudaría directamente en mis calificaciones, y yo di por sentado que me pondrían las notas mas altas sin esforzarme. Grave error. Me dijo que me ayudaría, no que me pondría buenas calificaciones; así que desde ese momento tomé clases particulares y trabajos extras de prácticamente todas mis materias. Eso, aunado a vigilar a Harry en el día y velar con él por las noches, poco a poco fue haciendo que llegara a mi limite. Trate muchas veces de que no fuera así y le recrimine a Dumbledore el por que me hacía esto, a lo que contesto que me estaba ayudando como habíamos pactado. Además, era necesario que me prepara lo mejor posible para cuando llegara el momento de seguir mi camino, y que él me daría su apoyo, pero que era necesario que mostrara ser digno de plena confianza y capacidad. Me dijo que estaba en verdad sorprendido y orgulloso de mi cambio, que sabía que podía confiar en mi; eso de alguna forma me dio fuerzas, pues para ser francos, nunca nadie había dicho que se sentía orgulloso de mi, de mi trabajo y dedicación. Entendí que lo que hacía el profesor era por mi bien. Me estaba ayudando y enseñando que no todo en la vida es fácil, que hay que esforzarse y sentir la verdadera satisfacción de hacer la cosas y hacerlas bien.

Por otro lado, mis ataques al trío maravilla (como se les llamaba en los bajos mundos) fueron abandonados. No tenia ni tiempo ni ganas; además sabía perfectamente el como afectaban a Harry, así que no me atrevería a provocar mas ataques de esos.

Durante los siguientes dos meses desde la primera noche que vi a Harry en la torre, acudí a su encuentro, y de la misma manera despertabamos en mi cuarto; en las noches me platicaba sobre lo que había pasado en su niñez, de sus sueños y fantasías. Me explicó que al estar en contacto con la magia, ésta le enseñaba cosas nuevas y antiguas, y él me las enseñaba a mi; pronto comprendí que todos tenemos magia, hasta los muggles. Esta era una magia muy diferente: la fuerza de voluntad, el deseo, y lo mas importante, lo que esta detrás del deseo. No es solo desear algo; es el porque deseamos que suceda y pensar en sus consecuencias. Aprendí mucho sobre la magia de él; era muy cariñoso conmigo, y me preguntaba lo que hacía y lo que pensaba. Me escuchaba atentamente y siempre me aconsejaba si podía. En verdad disfruté de su compañía; podía ser quien en verdad era con él. No había reclamos o dudas; él confiaba en mi.

Después de un tiempo sus ataques fueron disminuyendo; por un lado fue un alivio, pues ese ritmo no lo habría podido soportar por mucho tiempo. Pero por otro lado me sentía solo muy solo. De hecho nunca me había sentido tan solo, y comprendí parte de lo que debió sentir Harry cuando perdió a su padrino. Cuando ya has probado algo y lo pierdes es terrible, por que siempre estarás con el anhelo de volver a tenerlo; y creo que eso me estaba pasando. Pero me alegré de verdad cuando poco a poco Harry volvió a ser expresivo y a mostrar sus sentimientos. Aun no sabía el por que de ese cambio, pero me alegre, aunque a mi me estuviera destrozando; no supe en que momento dejo de ser mi responsabilidad y se convirtió en mi amigo, un amigo verdadero.  
Y fue peor cuando empecé a quererle. Sabía que no podía ser, que no podía sentir algo así por él, por que sabía que nunca me correspondería; pero aun así mi corazón me llevo la contraria y le ame en silencio. Las visitas nocturnas cesaron prácticamente; muchas veces estuve tentado a molestarle para que así subiera en las noches, pero no quería ser responsable de una recaída. Si lo estaba superando, que bien por él; yo no sería un obstáculo. Al contrario, sería la mano invisible que le ayudaría a salir del bache emocional.

Pasado ya un tiempo, di por zanjado el tema. El director me dijo que parecía que ya estaba curado, me agradeció la ayuda y me dijo que cumpliría con su palabra. Pero que las clases extras seguirían, y tendría que estar alerta por si Harry tenía una recaída. Le explique que aun no sabía como le había ayudado; solo platicábamos y compartíamos momentos, solo eso. Aun no sabía por que se había curado. Él me dijo que en ocasiones es mas fácil para la gente abrirse con los extraños que con los propios seres queridos, por que el extraño era objetivo; tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, hablar y compartir con alguien que sintiera lo mismo, que en verdad le comprendiera, o al menos que él así lo sintiera.

Cuando finalmente llego la navidad, no quise ir a mi casa. Tenía mucho trabajo extra y en casa siempre había fiestas y esas cosas, que en lo personal aborrecía a muerte. Eran tan tediosas y decadentes, tan falsas, que me hacía repugnar sus actitudes. Creo que en ese entonces ya estaba mas influenciado por Harry de lo que quería reconocer.

En esa navidad fue cuando, sintiendo algo de nostalgia por el amigo encontrado y luego perdido, me aventure a subir a la torre de astronomía, solo para recordar. Aunque era un sentimiento triste, también era alegre, dulce y amargo; en definitiva, un verdadero recuerdo, por que siempre estará presente en mi mente y corazón. Cuando estaba en la puerta, mi corazón golpeaba violentamente mi pecho; en verdad anhelaba verle sentado en el suelo. Cuando gire la perilla mi corazón ya estaba en mi garganta, y cuando finalmente pude abrir la puerta, vi su espalda y su cabello negro. No quería cerrar los ojos por que temía que fuera un sueño, pero tuve que hacerlo; y al abrirlos, lo que me temía: tan solo había sido una cruel broma de mi mente.  
Fue entonces cuando ya no pude soportarlo mas. Había reprimido mis sentimientos; las lagrimas, tan cálidas y frías, salían a raudales de mi ojos. No solo lloraba yo, todo mi ser se sentía solo; quise gritar, pero contuve ese impulso mordiéndome los labios. Ahora, un poco después y cuando lo veo en retrospectiva, fue uno de los pocos momentos en que en verdad me sentí vivo, en pleno contacto con mi corazón.

Había perdido la compostura; nunca supe cuanto tiempo tenía llorando o en el suelo, hasta que sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla que secaba mis lagrimas. Era un tacto muy familiar, un aroma dulce y refrescante; pensé que mi mente cruelmente me atormentaba de nuevo, así que cerré mis ojos con mas fuerza y me mordí los labios hasta que broto la sangre de ellos. Pero el aroma no se iba, así que decidí enfrentar a mi mente; y cuando abrí los ojos, le vi sonriéndome con una de esas cálidas y adictivas sonrisas suyas, por que él, cuando reía, lo hacía con el corazón y el alma.  
Me sorprendió muchísimo el ver ese gesto, puesto que prácticamente el Harry de noche ya no salía; estaba muy confundido, no sabía si era el Harry de día o de noche, así que no me quede con la incógnita y le pregunte que quien era. Él me respondió que era simplemente Harry Potter, mi amigo.  
Le abrace con todas mis fuerzas y me correspondió de la misma manera; ahí comprobé que tenía mas fuerza que yo. Me pregunto el porque de mi sufrimiento. Quería contarle la verdad, decirle que lo extrañaba, que quería estar con él, pero solo le dije que me sentía solo y que esas fechas siempre me ponían nostálgico; el ver a todo mundo feliz y sonriendo me hacía sentir melancólico. Sabia que no debía quejarme, pero él mejor que nadie me comprendía, por que él siempre se sentía así.

Los seres humanos somos la especie mas egoísta del mundo, por que no podemos soportar el que alguien sea feliz; envidiamos y por eso mentimos y hacemos tanto daño. En cierta manera yo envidiaba a los demás, pero sabía perfectamente que ellos no tenían la culpa; cada persona tiene una vida distinta y los problemas a los que se enfrentan están ahí por una razón, aun cuando no sepamos cual es. Pero eso no implica que no este ahí; las experiencias nos hacen mejor persona, siempre y cuando sepamos valorarlas y aprender de ellas, sin culparnos y culpar a otros de nuestras desavenencias. Lo se ahora, por que aunque sufrí y aun lo hago, no cambiaría nada de lo que viví, por que eso implicaría que nunca hubiera experimentado toda esa amplia gamas de emociones que es capaz de sentir el ser humano.

Permanecimos un rato abrazados y en silencio; la verdad, aunque él ya me había visto derramar lagrimas, me dio algo de pena. Pero me dijo que no debía sentirme solo, por que él estaría conmigo, que no me apenara de mostrarme como yo era, por que él ya lo había hecho y al igual que yo, llego a sentirse solo. Pero que yo había logrado deshacer toda esa soledad.  
Hoy día, esas palabras aún resuenan en mi mente.

Durante lo que quedaba del año, nos frecuentamos mucho en la torre de astronomía a la media noche, al menos dos veces por semana; nunca hablamos de problemas o de lo que pasaba en el colegio. Siempre hablamos del futuro y lo que haríamos saliendo del colegio, de nuestra infancia y lo que hacíamos en las vacaciones. Él siempre omitía las cosas relacionadas con el Señor Oscuro, pues no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar; yo se que lo hacía para no mortificarme, ya que no tenía caso enojarme por algo que ya había pasado. Siempre me decía que no me hiciera mala sangre, y me comento que le gustaba mucho cocinar, que era algo que en verdad había deseado hacer, ya que cuando niño, si bien no se moría de hambre, tampoco quedaba satisfecho. Después de que se investigo mucho sobre su vida, muchas personas se horrorizaban al saber de las carencias que sufrió, pero si soy franco, y lo estoy haciendo, yo agradezco esto, puesto que le enseño la humildad y le dio armas para salir adelante por él solo. Fue algo que le permitió madurar y estar a la altura de las circunstancias; dicen que los golpes enseñan y ahora lo se, y él, en la materia de la vida, ya era un maestro consagrado. Cuando lo ves en perspectiva, te das cuenta de que no todo en la vida es malo; claro que esta mal comparar, pero solo si lo haces para sentirte superior, la comparación sirve para medir y saber que no importa que tan mal nos vaya en la vida, pues hay que recordar que siempre nos puede ir peor y se debe de agradecer lo que tenemos. Eso lo entendía pero no lo comprendía del todo en esa época; sin embargo, hoy lo comprendo del todo. Por eso, no hay día en que no agradezca al cielo por haberle encontrado.

Para finales del ciclo lectivo, yo había tomado la decisión que seria la ultima vez que regresaría a la Mansión de mi familia, pues aunque no fue la mejor familia, era la única que tenía; pero por mi bien y por no olvidar todo lo que había aprendido, decidí que era hora de crecer y dejar de depender de ellos. Máxime si mi padre influía de mala manera en mi persona, si me violentaba con sus comentarios y actos; yo no quería que mi alma se llenara de odio. Ya no mas. El dinero era lo de menos, ya que cuando fuera mayor, la herencia que dejo mi abuelo estaría en plena disposición para mi, aun en contra la voluntad de mi padre. Y el director del colegio me ofreció alojamiento; aun si mi padre deseaba que no fuera, le sería imposible retenerme. Tenía muchos secretos y no le convenía que salieran a la luz publica. Si, lo sé. Le amenacé, pero no tenía otra alternativa; aun hoy me siento triste de haber tenido que llegar a esa situación, pero yo sabia que al terminar el séptimo año en el colegio, esperaría que me uniera a las fuerzas oscuras, para recibir la prueba fehaciente de que era mi dueño. Alguien me marcaría cual ganado, en prueba de propiedad de un demente.  
Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, la marca tenebrosa se recibía al terminar definitivamente el colegio, ya que si un alumno era marcado antes de ello, implicaría el riesgo de que el director lo supiera. Y para ser sinceros, el director era alguien digno de temerse cuando la cólera le invadía; si uno de sus alumnos era marcado, no cesaría en su empeño, y la familia del alumno sería fuertemente investigada; eso no era conveniente para el Señor Oscuro, ni para las familias mágicas que le eran fieles.

Así que ese fue el adiós para mi familia; me había convertido en un paria, pero no me sentía mal. Me sentía libre, dueño de mi y en plena confianza; además, ya no me sentía solo, pues tenía el apoyo del director y el mas importante para mi: el de Harry.

continuara...

* * *

uno mas y el gran final 


	4. Chapter 4

bueno esta es la ultima entrega de este fic, debo agregar que en este fic plasme parte de mi alma y corazon, espero lo disfruten aunque sea una pequeña parte de lo que yo disfrute hacerlo

* * *

Cáp. 4

La evaluacion de lo aprendido

El inicio del séptimo y ultimo año en el colegio me hacía sentir nostálgico, pero no importaba. Aun cuando todas las vacaciones las pase en el castillo, no me basto para recorrerle del todo, y seguí con mi entrenamiento. Fue una pena el no ver a Harry, pero sabía que debía permanecer con su familia para mantener el hechizo de protección que tenía; así que ocasionalmente subía a la torre y sentía su presencia conmigo; por eso no me sentía tan solo. No obstante, algo muy importante rondaba mi mente, y era el que ya no podía seguir negando lo que sentía. El seguir callando me carcomía por dentro. Amaba al chico de ojos verdes; y tenía que sacarlo de mi corazón, o ese amor se volvería amargura si no era correspondido. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo aunque fuera una vez.  
Aunque ciertamente yo había tenido novias y había pasado de un simple morreo con ellas, no me sentía listo para llegar mas adelante; en principio por que no estaba cómodo, y en seguida, lo hacía por que los demás lo hacían y eso se esperaba de mi. Nunca me habían rechazado y cierta incertidumbre me bloqueaba, pero como él me decía, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Tenía que arriesgarme, y si me rechazaba, siempre estaba la opción de la amistad; aunque ese pensamiento tampoco era muy alentador, pero prefería compartido antes de alejarlo de mi vida. Aunque él no me amara yo lo seguiría haciendo; Harry era muy tierno y dulce conmigo, y ese pensamiento me alentaba. Aunque también con ese mismo podría estarme engañando a mi mismo; pero no importaba. Lo haría, por que si había algo peor que el rechazo, sería el nunca haber tenido el valor y siempre pensar y lamentarme por no haberlo hecho.

Cuando los demás alumnos y compañeros del colegio llegaron, le volví a ver y sentí algo que nunca he vuelto a experimentar: un calor y una alegría infinita que me embargaron con el simple hecho de verle. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, todas las penas valdrían la pena solo por volver a ver esos hermosos y alegres ojos.

El comienzo de las clases fue muy pesado; las pruebas finales y esas cosas. Lo peor para mi fue el lidiar con mis compañeros de casa, ya que corría el rumor que me había revelado contra mi padre y estaba siendo manipulado por el director del colegio. Pobres débiles de mente. Pero no me importaba, ya que había aprendido mucho y podría defenderme de cualquier problema; los muy tontos creían que con quitarme la varita podrían conmigo. Lo repito: pobres débiles de mente, tan cerrados al creer que un mago lo es por su varita. No comprendían que la magia es magia y esta presente en todas partes, y que sin necesidad de ella se pueden hacer encantamientos difíciles. "La magia sin varita no existe" dijeron. Estúpidos. La magia es eso: hacer lo imposible posible, y si creían que era imposible hacer magia sin varita, se llevaron el susto de sus cortas vidas. Hacemos magia con pociones, con las manos, con el corazón y con la voluntad, y uno no puede decirse mago si no comprende esto. De lo contrario, son lo que odian: simples muggles con una varita. Es como una persona con un arma. Tal vez no te dañara si le quitas el arma, pero si en verdad desea hacerte daño lo hará, con o sin arma. La magia es mas que simples pases con la varita o con frases.

Después de eso no volvieron a meterse en mis asuntos; me temían, y si bien no es una sensación agradable, era la única forma de lidiar con ellos. Después de todo, todavía faltaba un año, y el jefe de casa me informó que sería nuevamente prefecto. Eso me permitía seguir con los privilegios nocturnos y con mis encuentros con Harry.

La primera semana fue muy difícil para mí; aunque coincidíamos en varias aulas, no podía hablar con él. Sus amiguitos lo acaparaban. Mi mente siempre estaba con él, y tal vez por eso sentía como si algo me envolviera; un perfume y un calor ya familiar me cubría y me hacía sentir seguro y confiado, me daba valor. Cuando finalmente la semana concluyó, subí a la torre de astronomía a la media noche, a esperar si él iba. Tal vez solo fueron minutos, pero a mi pareció una eternidad hasta que entro en la torre. Su físico había cambiado, pero no lo describiré por que carecería de objetividad, ya que no importara como le viera siempre le veía hermoso y tierno. Yo estaba sentado en el piso y él se sentó a lado mío; lo primero que hice fue darle un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, y él me correspondió.  
¡Era tan agradable sentir su calor! Me acurruqué en su pecho; podía sentir su corazón latiendo muy fuerte, y me alarme. Posiblemente le estuviera pasando algo, así que intenté separarme para preguntar que ocurría. Pero no me lo permitió; me abrazo con mas fuerza, y pude comprobar nuevamente que era mas fuerte que yo. Era como si temiera que le dejara. En parte era agradable, pero me inquietaba ciertamente; él era cariñoso conmigo, pero este abrazo era muy diferente a los que nos dábamos hacía algo mas de tiempo. No sabía que era, pero me encantaba.

En verdad no quería separarme de él, pero reuní mucha fuerza y me alejé lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Lo que vi me dejo muy confuso: de sus hermosos ojos brotaban unas silenciosas lagrimas. Me asuste, pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía llorar y temí lo peor; sus lagrimas me contagiaron y de mis ojos brotaron al igual que de los de él. No sabía por que, pues no sentía esa poderosa magia que al principio del año pasado había sentido; esto era diferente, y aunque sabía que tenía la voz quebrada, me arme de valor y le pregunte el por que de su sufrimiento. Si le había pasado algo necesitaba saber para ayudarlo.  
Harry solo me abrazo mas fuerte y puso su rostro en mi cabeza; permanecimos asi no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que habló y me confeso que estaba feliz de volverme a ver, que el verano había sido de lo mas horrible por que no me había podido ver. En ese momento me sentí el ser mas feliz del mundo... no, del universo, pues todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en mi. Me dijo que veía a diario la foto que le regale para que no me extrañara; lo había tomado muy en serio, aunque yo nunca pensé que lo fuera a hacer. Solo se la di en plan de broma y no pensé que él en verdad me echaría de menos, pero fue muy lindo saberlo.

Aun que me dijo que lloraba por que me había vuelto a ver, ya había estado con él mucho tiempo y soy una persona muy observadora; sabía que había algo mas, así que presione a mi suerte. Le pregunte si era solo por eso, y el me dijo que había algo mas pero no sabía como decirlo; que aunque se sentía solo, tenía la certeza de que me volvería a ver, la esperanza de encontrarme de nuevo. Y que esta vez no me dejaría alejarme de él, que me quería a su lado para siempre.

Bueno, debo confesar que para algunas cosas yo era muy lento, sobre todo con lo relacionado al corazón. Pensé que me quería a su lado como uno de sus amigos; por un lado era bueno saber eso, pero por otra parte me sentía desilusionado. Sin embargo, le quería ver tranquilo, y si le preocupaba el que no siguiéramos siendo amigos, lo animaría. Le dije que él siempre sería mi mejor amigo, que nunca dejaría de ser su amigo le pesara a quien le pesara.

No sabia si lo había dicho bien o si cometí un error, pero en lugar de calmarlo, nuevamente empezó a derramar lagrimas; no dejaba de preguntarme que había hecho mal para provocar esa reacción en él.

Lo abrace y le acaricie el cabello una y otra vez, hasta que se calmo un poco y pudo volver a hablar; me dijo que él me quería a su lado, pero no como simples amigos. Él quería mas, y eso le ponía aún mas triste, por que pensaba que yo solo le veía como mi mejor amigo. Dicho esto, me abrazo con mas fuerza, y me dijo que no me dejaría ir hasta que le diera una respuesta.

¿Que fue lo que hice? Creo que lo mas natural cuando la persona que amas te dice que desea estar contigo para siempre. Simplemente le bese. Fue tan mágico... el calor que me rodeaba me embargó por completo; el sentir esos suaves labios como bombones y ese sabor a limón dulce y embriagador, fue y ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he experimentado nunca. Lo que diga no se acerca ni un solo ápice a lo que sentí; no existen palabras exactas para describir ese mar de emociones que me arrastraron. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si mis sentidos dejaran de existir; la vista, el oído, el olfato, todo desapareció. Solo mi corazón podía percibir lo que pasaba y se llenaba de un gozo infinito; nunca supe cuanto tiempo paso ni quien rompió el beso, pero poco a poco mis sentidos volvieron a mi, con mayor intensidad aún. Con la vista podía verme reflejado en ese mar verde que eran sus ojos, con el olfato percibía ese dulce aroma que emanaba; con el tacto su calor tan tierno y cariñoso, y con el gusto el sabor dulce y electrizante que aun estaba en mis labios. No miento al decir que fue en verdad mágico.

Después de que me repuse, él aun no lo hacía. Estaba mirándome fijamente, como si temiera cerrar los ojos, por que al abrirlos despertaría de un sueño. Yo solo le sonreí y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que se quejo que lo estaba asfixiando. Le dije que era para que viera que no era un sueño, que yo también quería estar para siempre con él. Que lo amaba con todo el corazón y en contra de cualquier lógica.

Le comente que desde que lo vi al inicio de clases tenía pensado confesarle lo que sentía, pero nunca estaba solo, y como era algo tan importante quería un poco de intimidad; que desde entonces un calor dulce y relajante me acompañaba y con eso no desesperaba, y que siempre estaba en mi mente. Él me dijo que ya lo sabía, que él también había sentido ese calor recorriéndolo, abrazándole, y que era como si yo estuviera con él; y que estaba seguro de que el calor que yo sentía eran sus pensamientos en mi, por que el calor que él percibía era el mismo que apreciaba cuando yo lo abrazaba. Pero no estaba seguro de lo que yo sentía y tenia miedo de decirme sus sentimientos por temor a perderme; pero cuando me tuvo en sus brazos, comprendió que no podría dejarme ir nunca mas.

Después de eso, acordamos seguir viéndonos en las noches como antes, por que en el día estábamos muy ocupados, cada quien con su entrenamiento. Y eso era algo en lo que no podíamos distraernos. Yo siento que no fue para ocultarnos de miradas curiosas o reprobatorias; era solo darnos la intimidad adecuada, y si la gente sabía de lo nuestro, sería muy mortificante y no podríamos concentrarnos como era debido.

Así que nunca nadie supo lo que teníamos. Bueno, solo el director del colegio, por que yo se lo dije; tenía plena confianza en él, y mas aun por que él también me la tenía a mi, ya que me confeso que me estaba entrenando para que en un futuro yo le sustituyera y vigilara que nunca nadie pasara por lo mismo que tuvo que pasar Harry. Me confeso lo doloroso que fue para él tomar las decisiones sobre su vida, pero era lo correcto, aunque no era lo fácil; yo le comente que ya había hablado con Harry sobre las decisiones que había tomado, y yo le daba la razón. Le explique también que yo al menos me sentía muy agradecido de que lo hubiera mantenido con vida, ya que gracias a eso Harry era una gran persona. Solo había que buscar lo positivo. Obviamente lloramos juntos; fue muy tierno el sentir que aquel poderoso mago era un ser humano después de todo. Poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta, los dos solitarios nos convertimos en una familia. Harry también se unió a nosotros en los entrenamientos. Fue una época muy divertida, y la mejor de mi vida, debo aclarar.

Lamentablemente, todo lo bueno en algún momento termina. Yo lo sabía y lo sentía; bueno, creo que todos los sabíamos, pero eso no me impidió disfrutar al máximo de ese tiempo. Era tanta mi felicidad que me cegué a lo que pasaba. Harry me ocultaba lo de la profecía; eso lo supe después y de la peor manera posible, pero siendo objetivos, él lo hizo para protegerme y dejarme disfrutar de la vida. A un mes de terminar el curso lectivo, sucedió lo que muchos tanto esperaban y temían: la lucha entre el bien y el mal. Fue tan rápido que tarde mucho tiempo en asimilarlo y aceptarlo. La noche fatídica en la que le vi por ultima vez... poco después supe como sucedieron las cosas, y es algo que todos saben y no vale la pena repetirlo, pues es muy doloroso.

Aún cuando el mago tenebroso dejo de existir, el amor de mi vida también sucumbió. Lo se por que yo me encontraba en la habitación que el director me dio cuando el apareció ante mi, hermoso y con una gran sonrisa. Pero yo sabía que algo estaba mal. Él estaba brillando. Quise acercarme, pero mis piernas no me obedecieron. Me hablo por última vez; me dijo las palabras mas dulces y tiernas, y a la vez, las mas dolorosas que jamás pude oír.

-Mi querido Draco, no sabes cuanto te amo, pero mi cuerpo esta muy cansado. Mi mente se aleja de mi y solo mi corazón habla. Mi Gran amor, mi único amor... no sabes lo feliz y afortunado que fui al conocerte, pues toda la soledad y tristeza del mundo que había en mi las borre gracias a ti; se que es muy cruel de mi parte el alejarme de ti, pero no sufras. Siempre estaré contigo y siempre estaré en ti; no hay por que sentirse triste, por que gracias a ti, fui feliz, muy feliz. Cuídate y mantente fuerte como siempre lo has hecho; nunca cambies al Draco del que me enamore y por el cual luche para que su futuro sea el mas brillante, del cual me siento y siempre me sentiré orgullo se haber sido su amor.

Con esas palabras se despidió de mi. Su esencia, por que eso era la imagen que estaba ante mi, se acerco y me besó. Fue el ultimo beso, la única prueba de amor que me dejó; aun después de tanto tiempo, puedo sentir sus labios en los míos. Desde entonces, jamás se han visto manchados con otros labios.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, mi amor verdadero- fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Lo demás ya lo saben. Salí del colegio y seguí con mis estudios y preparación. Espero que estén satisfechos, Granger y Weasley

-Te agradecemos el que nos hayas contado este pasaje de tu vida; sabemos que es doloroso para ti, pero era importante para nosotros el saberlo. Digo, después de todo, era como nuestro hermano- hablo al fin una joven de cabellos castaños, acercándose al rubio que estaba postrado frente a una lapida blanca tallada en fino mármol.  
-Disculpa si te ofendimos, pero gracias a eso ahora comprendemos muchas cosas que no entendíamos; por ejemplo, el que tu eres quien año con año trae las rosas verdes- dijo una voz grave y fuerte, propiedad de un joven pelirrojo.

El escenario de ese singular encuentro era el cementerio de los Magos Ilustres, el cual era la ultima morada de los magos que habían trabajado y sobresalido para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. En el centro se encontraba una estatua del mago Merlín, y a un costado, la estatua de un joven de 17 años que lucho valientemente por el bien del mundo mágico, apenas hacía 5 años atrás. Al lado de esta se encontraba la de un viejo mago llamado Albus Dumbledore, quien había fallecido apenas 2 años atrás por causas naturales, y era reconocido en el mundo mágico como un hacedor de héroes e incansable luchador de la justicia.

-No, yo mas bien les agradezco el que estuvieran a su lado cuando todo eso paso; a mi me hubiera gustado estar ahí con el, pero me engaño para que me quedara en mi habitación- confeso el joven rubio de ojos grises, ahora rojos por las lagrimas- Recuerdo que Harry siempre me pidió que me portara bien con ustedes y que fuéramos amigos, y la verdad necesito poder contar con alguien... llorar juntos la misma pena.  
-Draco, en verdad te agradeceríamos que fueras nuestro amigo. Yo creí que solo nosotros, sus mas cercanos amigos, lamentábamos su pérdida; pero el vacío que dejo en ti nos supera y con creces. Queremos darte las gracias, por que nosotros si vimos el cambio que operaba en Harry; era mas feliz que como nunca lo habíamos visto, y ciertamente, cuando se marcho lo hizo con una sonrisa- hablo la joven, con la voz quebrada y los ojos empañados de lagrimas  
-Entonces seamos amigos y recordemos con cariño a la persona mas importante en nuestra vida- prosiguió el joven pelirrojo.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias... a Harry le hubiera gustado mucho. Ron, Hermione, les agradezco con todo el alma- dijo el joven de piel pálida, acercándose y ofreciendo la mano a la pareja frente a él.

Fin

* * *

Otra vez yo XDDD. espero lo hayan disfrutado y proximamente habra sorpresas.

bueno no puedo exigir ni siquiera soñar con que me manden comentarios pero aun asi mantengo la esperanza de que algunos llegaran

por otro lado, este lo escribi para el concurso de la torre, la cual es custodiada por "Gaia y Duare" va dedicado con mucho cariño para ellas y mi gran amiga en este mundo del slash "lanthir", aunque ultimamente no hemos sabido mucho de ella, planeo hacerla volver pronto XDDD

como podran imaginar no gane XDD, pero si lo hizo un buen fic, "arena" de psique felicidades peke

un atenuante si no les gusto el fic, es que lo comenze cuando esta muy inspirado con 39 o 40° de fiebre, y cuando la fiebre bajo... digo la inspiracion bajo, ya no me sentia con mucha confianza por ello pido disculpas si les hice perder su valioso tiempo y prometo esforzarme para mejorar

por otro lado el fic que tengo pendiente, deberas que me cuesta porque por mas que lo leo aun no me convezco, pero espero subir pronto lo siguiente ya me ando por terminar al menos el primer libro a mi version XDDDDD

sale eso eso todo por ahora y por si no lo mencione antes " muchas Gracias" por leerme y llegar a este punto. les he abierto parte de mi forma de ver la vida y si heri suceptibilidades lo hice sin intencion, de haberlo hecho hasta yo me ofenderia XDDDD

gracias y hasta el proximo

p.d. escribi mucho verdad, pero si les gusta digenmelo y seguire escribiendo


End file.
